not applicable
not applicable
This invention pertains to the extensive field of games and gambling. It can be used for children""s games, for adult board games, and for many casino activities. Cube ""n Duds, as a game, by itself, can be played by two or more persons, and, due to its innovative wagering method, can be an instrument for many other games.
Dice and cards, as wagering systems, must be considered Prior Art. they are the prevalent systems used in all actual table games.
A search of the PTO files show 447 US patents using the betting systems of dice or cards.
Prior Art has failed to show a substitute system of wagering for children""s board games.
A search of the PTO files shows 52 US patents for casino games using dice or cards as a wagering system.
Prior Art has failed to show a new constructive, educational betting system for children""s games, for board games, and for casino games.
Cube ""n Duds is a system using Plus and Minus. It is easy to understand and the game induces the one who plays to think fast when adding or subtracting.
This invention is different from other wagering systems because the result of each play may be positive or negative. Other betting games produce add-on cumulative results, in which the numbers (cast, if by dice) (or dealt, if by cards) are to advance to win. With Cube ""n Duds, using Pluses and Minuses, you can advance to win or retrocede to lose.
The odds of this game are very different. When the player tosses the duds, the results can be:
1, 3, or 5 Plus
1, 3, or 5 Minus
which figures can be the basis for innumerable other games, if to move on a board, or to bet at a casino table.
Cube ""n Duds is an innovative wagering system comprising a cube and five pieces (duds) each. It is a competitive game that can be played by two or more. This patent application is for the invention of Cube ""n Duds only, the many different games that can be devised or evolved from this invention must be the subject of other applications.
The odds of this game are complicated and exciting. If a player tosses Five Pluses, it is the maximum winning deal. If the player tosses Five Minuses, he loses all. Since all duds are marked Plus on one side and Minus on the other, the number Four can never result. The failure to obtain a Minus 4 or a Plus 4, is the feature that affects the odds greatly.
Cube ""n Duds is a wagering game for two or more persons, using a cube, preferably made with transparent plastic material, and five round flat pieces (duds). These duds are all exactly alike, they may be the size of a US five-cent coin, and all are marked on one side with a Plus (+) sign, and on the other side with a Minus (xe2x88x92) sign.